The instant invention is the subject matter of Disclosure Document No.: 341533, filed in the PTO on Oct. 25, 1993, and it is respectfully requested that this document be retained beyond the two-year period so that it may be relied upon as evidence of conception of the invention during the prosecution phase of this application, should the need arise.
1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to mop wringers and more specifically it relates to a portable cleaning and wringing device for a mop.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous mop wringers have been provided in prior art. For example U.S. Pat. Nos. 878,660 to McDonald; 1,015,450 to McCloskey; 1,162,403 to Schmoliner; 1,575,774 to Lawlor; 1,700,071 to Overraker; 1,787,441 to Finnell; 2,023,133 to Gringer; 2,080,945 to Lee; 2,328,797 to Fritsch et al.; 3,506,997 to Coraminas; 3,562,841 to Royalty; 3,921,247 to Cook; 4,720,879 to Rabban and 4,751,763 to Rose et al. all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A mop wringer comprising a frame having free end portions bent inwardly to form yielding supports. A roller frame is pivoted to the inturned end portions of the first named frame. A second roller frame is provided. A means is to yieldingly support the last named roller frame on the first named frame. Stops on the first named roller frame are arranged to engage the means when the roller is in its lowered position.
In wringing apparatus, the combination, with a frame adapted to be mounted on a scrubbing pail. A roller is rotatably carried by the frame. A cooperating, moveably-mounted roller is provided. A pivotally mounted journal bearing is for the second-mentioned roller. A pivotally mounted support is for the journal bearing.
In a mop wringer, the combination with a receptacle, of a relatively stationary roller arranged at the upper end of the receptacle. A relatively movable roller is arranged for movement toward and from the first mentioned roller. A pair of rockingly mounted members is for moving the relatively movable roller into and out of operative relation with the relatively stationary roller and is for automatically locking the same in operative position. One of the members is operatively connected with the relatively movable roller. The other is operatively connected with the relatively stationary roller. The free outer portions of the members are connected together.
In a mop wringer, the combination of a frame notched upon its upper edge. A clamping means is for attaching the frame to the upper edge of a pail. A roll is journaled on the frame. A bail is provided. A roll is journaled on the bail. The bail has projecting means received in the notches of the frame and forms a bearing member adjacent to the roll and is slideable upon the upper edge of the frame. A means embraces the sides of the frame and the adjacent arms of the bail for attaching the latter to the frame.
In a wringing apparatus, opposed side plates are provided with means for connecting the side plates to the rim of a pail. A roller having elongated trunnions formed on the ends thereof is slideably and rotatably journaled in the side plates. A member is for supporting a roller in cooperating relation with the first named roller. A means pivotally connects the supporting member to the side plates for relative movement to the first named roller. The connecting means is elongated to enable slideable movement of the side plates relative to the supporting member.
In a mop wringer having a wringer roller, a rocker having its axis substantially parallel with the axis of the roller for shifting the roller back and forth. A handle is for the rocker. A hinge is between the handle and rocker at substantially right angles to the latter. In one position the parts fixes the handle and rocker together against relative rotary rocking movement in one direction and provides for folding of the handle longitudinally of the rocker and substantially parallel with the axis of the roller.
A mop wringer including a plurality of rollers. Frame elements are for the individual rollers. Links interconnect adjacent ends of the frame elements, so that one of the latter is swingable to move its roller toward and away from the companion roller. The swingable frame element constitutes a lever. The links have stop association with a frame element to cause the rollers to be maintained in operative mop wringing relation with each other upon exerting a downward pressure on a frame element for causing its roller to move toward the companion roller. The swingable roller partially overlies the other roller. The frame elements and links are adapted to lie substantially in a plane upon swinging the moveable frame element into an inoperative position of the wringer. The leverage of the mop wringer is increased and the same is relatively free of any upward projecting parts in the open unoperated position of the wringer.
A mop wringer comprising a substantially rectangular frame having side and end bars formed of tubing. Supporting legs for the frame are hinged to and overlap the end bars of the frame. A stationary wringing roll is journaled in the side bars. Guide blocks are slideably fitted in the tubular side bars of the frame. A wringing roll is journaled in the guide blocks. Springs are connected to one of the end bars of the frame, are housed within the bores of the side bars of the frame and are connected to the guide blocks for holding the last named wringing roll spaced from the stationary wringing roll. Flexible connectors are secured to the guide blocks at the opposite ends thereof from the springs. A cross bar is connected to the flexible connectors. The cross bar forms a pedal. Guides on a pair of the legs slideably receive the ends of the pedal. Depression of the pedal moves the guide blocks to move the associated wringing roll toward the stationary wringing roll against the tension of the springs. A crank handle is connected to one of the wringing rolls for rotating the roll to feed the mop between the wringing rolls when the wringing rolls have been moved by the pedal and the connectors to an operative position to squeeze a mop between them.
A mop wringing apparatus for attachment to a pail, comprising in combination: a shiftable squeezing roller having a pressing area, and a cooperative squeezing roller likewise having a pressing area. The rollers are of equal length and each including axle stubs extending from opposite ends of each roller. A pair of mop guard rails are in the form of bent metallic straps. Each has a straight intermediate portion and a pair of angular mounting ears at opposite ends thereof for attachment of the rails in spanning relationship to the pail. The straight portions are spaced apart a lesser distance than the length of the roller pressing areas. Each of the rails has one of its ends provided with a substantially right angular outward bend and an adjacent rearward bend, to adapt the rails for accommodating between them the length of the second-mentioned cooperative squeezing roller. Bearing means on each rail adjacent to the rearward bend is for rotatably supporting the axle stubs of the cooperative squeezing roller and disposes the roller end peripheries in proximity with the outwardly bent portions of the rails, to avoid entanglement of mop strands with the axle stubs of the roller so supported. A means mounting the shiftable squeezing roller is for bodily movement arcuately toward and from the cooperative roller above the straight portions of the rails, with the axle stubs and marginal peripheral portions of the shiftable roller disposed outwardly of both rails.
Apparatus comprising a container for holding a cleaning fluid therein with a recess in the lower portion thereof. A cross bar extends across the recess, and upwardly on opposite sides of the container. It is pivotally connected to two L-shaped members disposed in opposite directions and is pivotally secured to the sides of the container. Wringer members are secured to the upper ends of the L-shaped members, so that depressing of the cross bar extending through the recess in the container will cause the wringer members to move toward each other and to extract water or cleansing fluid from a mop that is disposed between the wringer members.
A mop of the sponge-type material and a bucket provided with a squeeze plate for squeezing the mop. The mop and squeeze plate have a cooperating hook-type coupling about which the mop can be pivoted to squeeze it against the pressure plate by swinging the handle on the mop in an arcuate path.
A bucket has a mop wringer attachment comprising fixed and moveable rollers in a guide frame located in the bucket mouth. An S-shaped linkage and a yoke connects the moveable roller to an operating pedal. A stabilizing slot extends from the bucket wall below the pedal.
A utility sink with pull-through rollers is provided, having removable and repositionable compression surfaces which improve safety and efficiency in the mop wringing state of cleaning floor surfaces. A basin confines and saves cleaning liquids to soak the mops, and has snap pivot retainers that position pull-through rollers, so the user's thrust may be downward or away from his body while he stands in a safe and secure stance.
A mop bucket insert for maintaining a portion of a cleaning liquid contained in a bucket free of suspended solids. A platform spaced above the bottom of the bucket and side walls coupled with the platform substantially segregate solids which have settled in the compartment formed between the bucket bottom and platform, preventing suspension of these solids when a mop agitates the liquid. The platform provides a surface against which a cleaning instrument may be applied to remove solids entrained in the fibrous elements of the mop.